The prior art is replete with a variety of tool belts which are provided to retain one or more desired tools. Exemplary tool belts are provided with cloth, leather or steel loops which depend from the belt and which serve as tool retainers. Although useful to an extent, tool belts present certain inherent limitation. For example, because cloth is not necessarily a rigid structure, cloth loops may close when not in use, making it difficult for the user to replace the tool into the loop with one hand. Moreover, a loop may tightly constrict about a tool handle as the tool settles into position, thereby making it difficult to remove the tool when it is needed. Similar problems arise with the use of the more rigid leather type loops.
Although there exists tool belts that are equipped with steel hammer holders, these supports are non-adjustable. More significantly, the use of loops for retaining work tools requires that the tool being retained therein remains in a fairly static position; in other words, the tool fails to swivel as the user moves about. This situation can prove dangerous, as for example when the tool is a heavy instrument such as a hammer or has sharp edges, in that the tool may slip out of its loop when the user is climbing a ladder and the hammer head approaches an inverted position, thereby endangering personnel and materials located below.
Despite the teachings of the prior art, a need still exists for a tool toting device which may be attached to a belt or a tool belt that facilitates carrying a desired tool in a safe and convenient manner which frees the user's hands. Such a device should be sufficiently rigid so that the user can store a tool onto it with one hand. Such a device also should permit swiveling of a carried tool so that the tool's center of gravity is not shifted to a dangerous position but rather maintains the tool within the safe control of the user even while climbing about in a work space. Further, such a device should enable the user to easily re-position the tool for comfort, safety and greater accessibility. Finally, such a device should be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture but be of durable construction.